


North

by Chaotic_ERROR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_ERROR/pseuds/Chaotic_ERROR
Summary: An agender student with a love for superhero stories and a passion for theoretical science ends up accidentally transporting themself and their two best friends into the Marvel Cinematic Universe - and getting the three of them stuck. With a cellphone and knowledge of the future, Nat decides to try and help their heroes, but events quickly start to enfold *very* differently from what they know.My first attempt at making a fanfic in four years, I hope it's decent :') The other chapters won't be up soon, because I'd like to finish the whole thing first before uploading it, but here's a teaser! Tags will be updated with new chapters so as to not spoil anything.





	North

"Okay, so, time for a minute of not-so-friendly advice: I am _not_ your sister, and I am  _certainly_ not your girl. So please keep your grabby hands off of me, lest I call the authorities."

"Aw, babe, why the mean tal-" the guy trying to court a very irritated female student tries, but he is violently interrupted when one Nathaniel North swipes him off his feet with a nearby broom and in a single movement points it at the guy's throat. "Sorry man, but this girl is taken." Nat smirks as they take a calculated pause and add: "I suggest you run." 

The unfortunate guy nods frantically, gets up and flees in panic. 

"Nat! Stop pretending to be my boyfriend- enbyfriend? Whatever. Point is, I had it handled." The girl complains iritatedly. 

"Well I'm not very sorry, Julie Alan-Parker. You  _always_ seem to pick fights with the worst people." Nat replies to their best friend, then looks at the floor and chuckles. "Hey Jules, looks like random asshole left his bag. Should I add salt to the wound and bring it to 'im?" 

Julie snickers and considers it for a moment. "How about nah." She replies with a mischievous smile. Nat catches onto her intentions immediately and hands her an empty note and a sharpie. She quickly writes a note to leave on top of the bag before the duo hooks arms and walks off to the Design Lab. 

"How's the project coming along anyway?" Nat asks. "Nicely, actually!" Julie replies. "Almost finished- no thanks to you, mister 'I am inexplicably sick and in the hospital for three whole fucking weeks'." 

"That sure is a long surname. Let's keep it at North." 

"Shut the fuck up, you dork. Anyway, Dave's in the lab, working on the final bits of the hardware as we speak. Coming?" 

 

 When the two enter the room, an unnaturally tall (well, more like 6'7") blond guy with a beanie and matching Captain America T-shirt and coffee mug runs towards them excitedly, but hits his arm on a desk and walks the rest of the way more calmly, grumbling under his breath. 

"Hey, love birds," he says upon reaching Nat and Julie. "Come to pay a visit? Yeah, sure, pay no mind to me, I'm just doing all the important work of making sure the Riftsight won't break when using it." 

Nat snorts and pats him on the shoulder apologetically. "I'm kidding. Welcome to the land of the living, Nathaniel." Dave hummed. "Or is it Nathaly today?"

Nat shakes their head. "Nah, it's... I've been thinking about it. People can just never keep up, and it doesn't feel right anymore. Just Nat is fine. Or North, which you seem to prefer doing regardless of my opinion on it." 

Dave laughs heartily. "Aw whatever, shit's always complicated with you. Speaking of, you picked another fight, didn't you." 

Nat looks away sheepishly. "Well. It wasn't  _really_ a fight, not this time. I just, well, I tackled and threatened Elijah because he was being an asshole and also flirting with Ju-OH SHIT whoops." they interrupt themself after their erratic hand movement ends up knocking over Dave's chair.

"Whatever, didn't need that anyway," The guy comments dryly, before adding in a more enthusiastic voice: "So! Ready to take our baby for a test drive?"

It takes Nat a second to realize what Dave's talking about. "Wh- Oh! The Riftsight. Right. Yeah, absolutely!" 

Dave picks up the chair. "Well then, have a seat." 

 

Five minutes later, Nat's sitting in a comfy chair with a black headset on and several smaller devices attached to his wrists and neck. He had suggested that the other two could join him, considering Dave had made enough prototypes for the three of them, but the two had protested fiercely that he should get first dibs until he eventually gave up. Their reason? According to them, 'he came up with the idea'. Absolute nonsense. The three of them had done it together, him as the theoretical engineer, Dave as the practical one, since he has actual  _working_ hands, and Julie as the programmer.

They look around curiously when Dave boots up the system and the interface pops up in front of them. "Huh, it's like VR," they comment. "It should be," Dave replies, "makes it more intuitive. Go on, take it for a test drive." Nat nods, though they know the other two can't see that. They look through all the worlds but there are, well,  _a lot_. After Nat filters the results to only include alternate Earths, the program is prompted by them to pick a random one.

A confirmation message pops up and Nat confirms mentally to test out the controls. The screen around them goes black and universe's name flickers briefly in the corner of their eye.

Earth-199999.


End file.
